


Sworn I Saw a Light Coming On

by Helsabot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsabot/pseuds/Helsabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway to Wolf Trap and in the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn I Saw a Light Coming On

It's been going on for three weeks now. Bile rises at the thought of keeping track. (I envy you, your hate.) What's one more week? What does one month define? 

It's him pliant in the backseat of something no one would let him test drive, not dressed like that. It's snowing and there is something in him that wishes for headlights to catch their evidence. He wonders where they could be, that there is no sodium light.

"Are you with me?"

Will realizes he is staring where the seat belt disappears into plastic.

"Mm," he hums softly. Then nods, eyes fluttering closed briefly. More committally: "Yes."

"Will."

His eyes find Hannibal's half-heartedly. That's the thing, isn't it? It would be easier. Empty eyes would be easier. These are drawn shut with fine curtains and gilded gates. Sometimes he imagines truth in the upturned amusement of the man's lips. Sometimes he imagines his own ignorance.

Hannibal's fingers slide like surgery into Will, slick with recent release. Will grunts up at the soft ceiling, eyes snapping shut; he's oversensitive with resolution.

Hannibal shushes him.

The cock jutting obscene through the elegant façade puts something like murder into Will. Murder, or a rebirth in his belly. He'd like Hannibal to believe he doesn't know the difference. He'd like to believe he knows the difference.

Hannibal moves in him too silently. His lower teeth show, but Will wants more.

"Sometimes," Will speaks calmly, "I wish you'd rip me open."

He's half-hard again by the time Hannibal bites deep into his neck and spasms abruptly. He hisses into Will's sweat like he's lost a vital round.

"It takes all that I am," the creature rasps. "...išlaikyti save nuo ryjantis jus."

Will threads his fingers into the chaos that Hannibal’s hair rarely is. He feels the bumps and dips of a carefully sealed skull and thinks how easy it would be to strangle him blue. Hannibal gasping triumphant as he cleans between sticky thighs. Worshipping with his tongue like Will is a first and final revelation.


End file.
